1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for use in picking up metallic objects and more particularly pertains to a device which enables a user to easily pick up metallic objects from the ground.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of magnets is known in the prior art. More specifically, magnets heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of picking up metallic objects are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,646,492 to Westermann; U.S. Pat. No. 5,265,887 to Stelmach; Des. U.S. Pat. No. 331,380 to Craddock; U.S. Pat. No. 4,172,597 to Smith et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,300,276 to Hill; U.S. Pat. No. 4,464,125 to Lierl all disclose various magnetic pick-up tools.
In this respect, the device for use in picking up metallic objects according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of a device which enables a user to easily pick up metallic objects from the ground.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for new and improved device for use in picking up metallic objects which can be used for a device which enables a user to easily pick up metallic objects from the ground. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.